striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield Trooper
The Shield Trooper ( ) is a type of stage enemy found in Strider (2014). The Shield Troopers are a group of Light Troopers equipped with a massive reinforced shield with increased durabilityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #04: Shield Trooper. Having been installed with highly aggressive combat protocolsCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #04: Kazakh City - Reinforced Shield Trooper, the Shield Troopers are much more confrontational than the basic Light Trooper, with a tendency to eagerly advance into close quarters and openly daring their targets into fighting them. They wield a custom machinegun with a bayonet as their main weapon. The Reinforced Shield they wield is resilient enough to repel normal plasma attacks from the Cypher, but can be easily broken with a concentrated blast of plasma from a Charged Cypher attack, or any strike in Charge Mode. Models Reinforced Shield Trooper The Reinforced Shield Trooper is the initial model, found all throughout Kazakh City. When confronted, they will approach Hiryu to fight him in close quarters while hiding behind their shield. They have three different attacks when up close: they thrust their bayonet gun forward for a quick stab attack; they strike Hiryu with their shields when really close, a hit which sends him flying back; and they shoot at Hiryu from over their shield while taking cover. The Shield Troopers have the tendency of daring Hiryu into battle by hitting the ground with their shields, clashing their weapons on the shields and taunting him. Once their shields are destroyed, if they are still alive, they act as simple Light Troopers. Molot Molot (from Russian молот, Hammer), or Explosive/Burst Shield Trooper ( ), is the first variant of Shield Trooper found by Hiryu in the Military Headquarters. They are equipped with a plasma-harnessing Reinforced Shield with a coating of explosive plasmaCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #27: Burst Shield Trooper. This shield can't be destroyed by any normal attack, and must be offset by using an attack with the same type of plasma. Molots act identical to basic Shield Troopers in battle, but they wield an explosive plasma-custom machine gun instead of a normal one, which shoots timed explosives that stick to surfaces and explode in a burst of fiery plasma. Because of this, Hiryu can actually reflect their shots back at them and eventually deactivate their shields without the need of the Explosive Cypher. If one of their shots sticks to Hiryu himself, the Plasma Catapult can be used to jump away before it explodes and avoid damage. Ultra-Cold Shield Trooper The Ultra-Cold Shield Trooper (official name unknown) is the unnamed second variant of Shield Trooper found by Hiryu in the Research Facility. Their shields are coated with icy-blue ultra-cold plasma that can only be destroyed by utilizing the Ultra-Cold Cypher. These soldiers are equipped with Coldguns much like the Uragan models, which shoot bullets of liquid nitrogen that can freeze Hiryu in place for a short time. Unlike the Uragan's model, which lacks means to harm Hiryu, they can attack Hiryu directly with the bayonets attached to their Coldguns. Peirazmoz Peirazmoz (seemingly from Ancient Greek πειρασμός, Temptation), or Magnetic Shield Trooper ( ), is the third and final variant of Shield Trooper found by Hiryu in the Buried Temple. Much like the others, they harness a shield with a coating of magnetic plasma, which only reacts to an attack of the same type of plasma. Unlike the other models, Peirazmoz carry a normal machinegun with no elemental affinity and thus fight like normal Shield Troopers, only with a purple plasma shield that can only be destroyed by the Magnetic Cypher. Gallery StrHD_shield_civilian.png|Shield Trooper civilian-model shield StrHD_shield_military.png|Shield Trooper military-model shield Trivia * The Shield Troopers are probably based on Badger, an enemy character from the NES Strider who uses a large shield that protects him from frontal attacks. * The basic type of Shield Trooper is one of three Troopers to not have a listed Russian name, together with the UMT-1 and Peirazmoz (whose name appears to be Greek). In the case of the Shield Trooper this appears to be due to an oversight, as his Character Intel bio has "Kazakh City" where it should say its Russian name as in all other Troopers and there's no real reason for the enemy to be named after the city itself. References Category:Machines Category:Units Category:Stage Enemies